1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to recovery of virtualization structures. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for recovery of virtualization mapping structures utilizing multiple techniques simultaneously and in parallel.
2. Description of Related Art
Maps are used in a disk controller to convert a host based Logical Unit (LUN) and Logical Block Address (LBA) to a controller based LUN and LBA. A mapping system is necessary for a disk controller to provide features such as virtual volumes, data compression, and snapshot. In fact, maps are used in current controller designs to facilitate the use of Redundant Array of Independent Disk (RAID) devices.
A problem that arises when using a mapped based architecture is where to store the maps. Current map designs use anywhere from four megabytes for a very simple map to dynamic mapping systems that use twelve megabytes or more. As the sizes of disks increase and the sizes of system configurations increase, it is not inconceivable that these systems will require maps that are several gigabytes in size.
These large structures make recovery of the data, in the case of a lost or failed virtual map, a time-consuming and complicated process. In addition, some simple and straightforward mapping schemes are vulnerable to loss of data even if only a small portion of the map is corrupted or lost. In some cases, the recovery takes so long that the customer may consider the data lost even if it can eventually be recovered.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for recovery of dynamic maps and data managed thereby.